


I Will Always Choose You

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic, Handon and Jandon break up, My attempt to fix the blasphemy that was this Christmas episode, Wrote this while thinking of another fic I’m writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Josie and Hope get closer after Landon leaves and feelings for each other resurface.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Past Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Past Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m definitely not the first person to do a fix it for this episode, and I won’t be the last but enjoy!!

Since Landon had left Josie and Hope without much of a goodbye, Hope allowed herself to get closer to Josie and told her about how dreadful Malivore was, which Josie was more than willing to listen to because she knew that Hope needed someone to talk to about after being alone in a dark place like Malivore. Josie had regained her feelings for the tribrid after she helped everyone regain their memories of the tribrid. Although if Josie was perfectly honest with herself she never truly forgot her feelings. 

What seemed to be an ordinary October day turned out to actually be an early Christmas. Everyone except for Hope and Lizzie were merry and cheerful. Hope had a particular reason for not being merry and cheerful, though she didn’t understand why Lizzie wasn’t cheerful. She needed Landon to be safe so she sent Lizzie to go get him, at first it was because there was a part of Hope that still loved Landon, but when he decided to leave, and after Hope allowed herself to get closer to Josie she knew her feelings for Josie resurfaced. So while in her heart she cared about Landon’s safety she didn’t want to get back together with him, she wanted to give herself and Josie a chance and see where their feelings took them. 

Sticking herself with Josie part of the time after the events of her scaring the Goth coven with her pretty good Christmas pun (if she had any say about it) she learned about Josie’s family traditions for Christmas. They were much brighter than Hope’s tradition by a long shot. Unfortunately she had to stop their conversation to begrudgingly get Ryan out of the transition cell to get this early Christmas taken care of. She fought Krampus and the whole school as well as herself realized that Santa was stuck in Krampus’ bag. Witnessing the fight between Jolly Saint Nick and Krampus made Hope realize that there were several things about herself that she needed to take into consideration. 

Most of the students had left except for Hope and Josie, but Hope didn’t notice because she was deep in thought. 

“Are you okay Hope?” Josie had asked after a few minutes of silence.

The auburn turned to face the brunette with what she hoped was a sincere look. 

“Yeah, I think so.” The Mikaelson had said gently.

The brunette Saltzman looked at Hope with a little disbelief and Hope sighed knowing she was caught.

“Honestly? I think I have taken so much for granted that I forgot that there’s more to holidays, I mean I vaguely remember a Christmas with my mom and dad as well as my uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah, but I can’t really recall any other holidays where I was with my parents together.” 

Hope chuckled a bit bitterly and said. 

“Hell I told Pedro Santa wasn’t real which made me feel awful, even though I was trying to get everyone out of their cheerful mood to save the school from Krampus.” 

Josie reached for Hope’s hand and said.

“Hope, it’s okay I’m sure Pedro will forgive you after seeing Santa in person, and it’s also okay to want Christmas traditions with both of your parents present.” 

Hope took Josie’s hand gently and said. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it, as well as letting me confide in you about Malivore. I wouldn’t really be able to tell anyone else about it because I’m not sure they’d understand.”

The brunette smiled and said. “You’re welcome Hope, anytime you need me I’m here for you.”

The auburn nodded gently and pulled away.

“I think I’m going to go outside for bit, to get a little air, I’ll see you later?” She asked the brunette.

The brunette siphon nodded and said. “Yeah I’ll be up in my room if you need me.” 

Hope nodded and watched Josie walk away towards the dorms.

Hope went outside and looked up at the dark October sky with a gentle smile on her face. 

“I know it isn’t Christmas, but we kind of had an early visit from Santa this year. Anyway, Merry Christmas mom and dad, I love you, always and forever.” She said still looking at the night sky. 

She then saw a red light across the sky and heard Santa say. “Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas Hope.” 

The tribrid chuckled and looked back at her eye level surroundings and saw Landon. She wasn’t sure what to say at that moment, but Landon started talking. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to talk to someone else before I talk to you.” The boy said with a smile on his face. 

Hope nodded and watched as he ran inside the school. _‘If he breaks Josie’s heart it will be a very sad day.’_

Josie was in her room when she noticed the boy she had grown to care for but had realized it wasn’t in the romantic perspective. 

“Hey.” Landon said gently.

Josie smiled gently and said. “Hey.” 

The phoenix then said. “Listen, I really care about you. You’re sweet, kind, funny, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

The brunette siphon frowned slightly and said. “You’re breaking up with me?” 

The boy nodded and said. “I love Hope, and I think I always have.”

Josie sighed, wishing she could be the one to say she chooses Hope and said. “I get it, as long as you’re both happy.” 

Landon smiled solemnly and said. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” 

The brunette nodded and mumbled, “It’s not like Hope would choose me anyway.” 

The boy somehow heard her and said. “Wait what? Since when did you have feelings for Hope?” 

The siphon sighed and said. “Since I was thirteen, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Go ahead and tell her you want her back.” Her eyes started to draw thin is if she was forcing Landon to leave her to her misery. 

The phoenix got the message and walked out of the twins’ room. Josie then teared up and sat on her bed finally letting tears of relief and sadness out.

Landon then went back outside with a heavy heart, but determined to keep his word about talking to Hope. 

“Hey, I’m back.” Landon said as he got closer to Hope. 

Hope chuckled and said. “So I noticed.”

The phoenix chuckled as well and said. “I had this whole speech planned, but I think I have been rendered speechless.”

The tribrid looked at him with confusion written all over her face and said. “What do you mean?”

The boy sighed and said. “I broke up with Josie so I can be with you again. I love you Hope and I think I always have even when I forgot you.” 

The auburn girl sighed and said. “Landon, while I’m glad you ended things with Josie, al beit upset that you broke her heart I can’t be with you.” 

The boy looked confused and asked. “Why not?”

The Mikaelson then said. “I love Josie, I have loved her since I was fourteen, and while Ido love you Landon I don’t love you like I did before I jumped into Malivore. I refuse to lead you on so I’m choosing Josie.” 

Landon looked surprised and said. “Josie said that she thought you wouldn’t choose her.” 

Hope’s heart broke at that moment and she said. “Because she doesn’t know I have feelings for her. I’m sorry I really hope we can find a way to be friends.” 

Landon nodded gently and said. “Yeah sure, I just need some time to move on.” 

Hope smiled solemnly and said. “Of course.”

Landon then said. “I wish you both the best.” 

The Mikaelson smiled and said. “Thank you.” She then ran into the school and to the twins’ dorm room.

Hope got up to the twins’ room panting at the end and knocked on Josie’s door. 

Josie was inclined to say “go away”, but instead got up and opened the door to see who was out there. 

Hope sighed in relief but noticed Josie’s tears on her face. The auburn immediately embraced her even though it was unlike the tribrid to initiate hugs and what not. Josie was surprised, but let the older girl embrace her. After a few minutes she pulled away and said. 

“Hope, not that I’m not happy to see you but, shouldn’t you be with Landon?”

The Mikaelson shook her head and said. “No, I mean I let Landon tell me what he wanted to tell me, which was apparently to choose me over you, but I didn’t choose him, I couldn’t choose him.”

The brunette Saltzman looked confused and said. “Why not?” 

The auburn smiled gently and said. “Because I choose you Josie. I have loved you since I was fourteen. I did love Landon yes, but my feelings for you resurfaced after he left with Rafael again and we got closer and I let you in.”

Josie’s face changed to look surprised and said. “I never knew that you shared the same feelings as I did then and do now.”

Hope chuckled gently and said. “Well maybe we were both a little oblivious, though I think the note would have saved us from being super oblivious.”

Josie sighed and said. “I know, and I’m sorry. I should have just let you read the note.” 

Hope smiled gently and placed a hand on the brunette’s cheek.

“It’s okay Jo, I’m not upset. Besides we still have time to see where this takes us. If you want that is.” The auburn said gently.

The brunette smiled and said. “Of course I want to, I’ve loved you since I was thirteen, and I think I will always love you Hope Mikaelson.”

The tribrid smiled and said. “I love you too Josie Saltzman, and I always will.

The brunette siphon teared up and said. “Look up.” 

The youngest Mikaelson looked up with Josie and saw mistletoe hanging in between them. 

Hope then leaned in and said. “I will always choose you Josie, always and forever.”

Josie smiled and said. “As I will always choose you Hope. Always and forever. 

The auburn then kissed the brunette with all the love she had for her and the brunette returned the kiss with that same love. 

“Merry Christmas Hope.” The brunette said.

The auburn chuckled and said. “Merry Christmas love.” 

The brunette then dragged the auburn into her room and said. “We are going to watch “It’s a Wonderful Life” and you are going to enjoy it Ms. Mikaelson.”

The auburn then laughed gently and said with a bright smile on her face. “I wouldn’t have any other way Ms. Saltzman.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly surprised with myself for not making this into a song fic. Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
